Curiosity, Jealousy and Reactions
by Somebody's MissBehaving Angel
Summary: St. John knew he should just walk by, but he was a teenager and all teenagers loved drama. LoganRogue implied.


Curiosity, Jealousy and Reactions

MissBehaving

Summary: St. John can't help but witness the reactions of jealousy.

Shipper: Logan/Rogue

Disclaimer: Not Mine

As St. John Allerdyce walked down the staff corridor, he noticed that one of the doors was open and it struck him as odd. The teachers never left their bedroom doors open. It discouraged inquisitive adolescents like him from their private affairs.

It was Scott Summers and Jean Grey's room. He had watched them pass through that particular doorway enough times when he had first arrived at the school and still trying to figure out where everything was located.

St. John knew he should just keep moving past like it was nothing out of the ordinary, but damn it, he was just too curious for his own good. He had to stop and look.

Mr. Summers was sitting on the edge of the bed, St. John never figured his teacher for plaid boxers, but more importantly there was another woman in the room and it was not Jean Grey. And then it occurred to him that there could only be one person wearing long sleeves in summer.

Rogue was speaking too softly for him to hear the words and his teacher's expression was serious and not that it was any different from normal, but something told him that it wasn't a student teacher conference about her grades. Anyone who lived long enough in a place like the Xavier Institute developed a sixth sense about these things. It was the same sixth sense that told St. John when his teachers were trying to spin a fast one over his head.

St. John saw Rogue finger a lock of her white hair. Whatever happened that night on the Statue of Liberty was a taboo subject among the residents. None of the students had any idea about the events that transpired on the island and if the teachers who weren't there that night, like Dr. Hank McCoy knew anything, they weren't talking which lead St. John to believe that those teachers didn't know the full story. He doubted even the Professor knew exactly what happened, and if he did, then he probably went into somebody's mind.

Nobody who was there that fateful night was talking, so it didn't take a genius to figure out something significant happened on Liberty Island. Rogue had only been at the Xavier Institute for a few days before she ran away and when she came back hours later she had a new hairstyle. From then on, Rogue had been given special privileges which included homework extensions, later curfews, individual field trips and what St. John felt was an unhealthy amount of time training with the adults.

All the teachers treated Rogue a little differently, like on some level, she was already one of their team mates, part of the X-men. All the students felt the slight distance at which she kept herself from them which had nothing to do with her mutation. There was always something holding her back from fully throwing herself into the situation, into the moment. Like there was another person watching from behind those eyes, telling her not to get invested, not to trust, not to let her guard down for even a second.

In fact, it took almost four months before Rogue would voluntarily speak to anyone in class and another month of begging, mostly on Bobby's part, that she actually sat with them during meals. The day she did though, everyone could see that a great weight had been lifted from the teacher's shoulders.

Something was happening inside the room. St John told himself to focus on gathering the massive amount of gossip coming his way. Rogue was sitting in Scott's lap and he could see how tightly she was gripping Scott's shirt. This was different from all the times he saw Jubilee and Kitty hugging Rogue because those moments were still cautious.

Touch between mutants meant so much more than just physical contact. It meant trust, especially for alphas like Rogue, Logan and Scott, who could never turn off their mutation, who could never assimilate into normal society like Kitty and Jean could. Alphas couldn't disguise who they were for even one day. This moment between Scott and Rogue, this was pure trust.

"Marie, where the fuck are you kid?" A voice shouted from behind him and St. John barely had time to find a suitable hiding place to continue to eavesdrop. The mutant who had shouted for Marie was known to Xavier Institute's residents as the legendary Wolverine.

"Oh my God, Logan." Rogue ran out into the hallway followed closely by Scott. So apparently Rogue's real name was Marie and Wolverine was Logan. Despite the fact that St. John had just lost twenty dollars in the school betting pool, he wasn't all that disappointed because he was the one who discovered Rogue's real name wasn't Anna. This was valuable information.

"Summers, get away from her!" Wolverine stalked past him without a glance, too intent on the other two people in the hallway. St. John peered around the curtains.

"Logan." Scott crossed his arms, which was a big mistake on his part because then he couldn't defend himself when Wolverine gave him a right hook.

"Logan!" Rogue cried out in shock. "Scott, are you alright?" Rogue didn't even hesitate to position herself between the two of them, and in that moment St. John knew that this girl had more guts than anyone else actually realised. Everyone knew that Mr. Summers didn't think highly of Wolverine and Wolverine had no qualms about hitting Mr. Summers. Rogue was standing between two very angry alpha mutants, whom judging by the intensity of looks passed between them, wouldn't hesitate to have an all out battle if given the provocation. St. John desperately wanted to know what Rogue knew that allowed her to stand there and think that she was safe where she was, that she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of fists, claws and laser beams.

St. John saw his teacher rubbing his jaw. "I'm alright."

"Logan what's the matter with you?" Rogue's southern accent was coming out stronger. It was kind of a turn on.

Wolverine didn't look apologetic. "He touched you. He took advantage of you." There was a distinct sound of metal sliding along metal and then those adamantinum claws were on full display.

"Logan, please, it wasn't like that." Rogue was pressing both hands against his chest.

"I didn't fucking touch her!" Scot spat out. Woah, it took a lot for Mr. Summers to start swearing. In all the time St. John had been at the institute, he had only heard him swear twice. Once when Mr. Summers had his leg crushed by a student driving recklessly and once when Jean Grey came back from a mission badly injured. But Wolverine didn't even bat an eyelid. In fact he took a step closer to the laser beaming mutant sandwiching Rogue between the two men.

"I can smell him all over you." Was that a growl? All St. John knew was that he never wanted to piss off Wolverine.

"No, see." Then Rogue was taking off her clothes and his higher thought processes shut down. St. John already knew she had a great body because her spandex suit didn't hide much during training sessions, but damn, he'd never seen any part of Rogue's skin that wasn't her face, hands or on rare occasions her neck.

It was an odd scene; two aggressive males and a half naked girl standing between them. This was the stuff that inspired porn material.

"Rogue." St. John recognised the warning in his teacher's voice.

"Scott it's okay." Rogue opened her body to Wolverine, and was he really sniffing her? St. John blinked and then blinked again but the same image was there. Wolverine was leaning down and sniffing Rogue's arms, breasts and stomach.

And just like that the adamantinum blade wielding mutant was calmed. "Scooter didn't touch you." The claws disappeared. Thank God.

"No, Scott didn't touch me." Rogue smiled up at Wolverine and to St. John's shock, she was pulled into a fierce hug. Apparently Wolverine didn't care about all that bare skin that was showing and Rogue didn't even flinch in his grip.

"_Run along St. John." _ The voice of Jean Grey in his head was like a bucket of ice water running down his back and it made him utter an undignified squeak and stumble out into the hallway. All eyes turned to him. Oh this was so bad. Very bad.

"Johnny?" Rogue turned around in Logan's arms, still without her shirt and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, nothing." He remembered how angry Wolverine had been. There was no way on God's green earth that St. John was sticking around for any of them to find out that he'd seen the entire drama unfold like his personal TV show. "I'm just leaving." He couldn't make his legs work fast enough to take him away. Out of the corner of his vision he saw Jean Grey come to stand with the group.

Only later that night when St. John was back in the safety of his own bed that he realised exactly what he had stumbled onto in the teacher's hall. It hit St. John like a tonne of bricks. Holy shit, Wolverine was interest in Rogue. That was why he was so pissed when he had found Rogue in Mr. Summer's room. Wolverine had the major hots for Rogue and a mile-wide jealous streak to go along with it.

Things in the Xavier Institute were about to get very interesting.


End file.
